Sonic Project: ISAN
by Fruityferret
Summary: Finally i'm starting my first Sonic story please read! I just put my characters up now! New characters, new place, new battle moves drama and some romance. Intergallatic School Association for Norm Welcome to the new School! Chapter 1: Just warming up!
1. Project

**Hello Everyone!**

**Yes this might be strange but I'm introducing myself to begin in this new section.**

**I'm Fruityferret but you can call me Fruity! (Or Ferret, I don't care)**

**Well, I thought maybe it's time for me to start working on a sonic project I promised a friend that I would do.**

**But I need your help!**

**You see, I usually write mystery stories, if you ever read one of mine, but I'm changing it up in this story.**

**This story will be about the school ISAN (Intergalactic School Association for Norm). Yes I know its long.**

**But the thing is I love Sonic but never had much time to learn about the extra characters.**

**So here's what I want, my school is going to have the old characters but new ones to. So if you're interested in submitting your character and what you want in the story, the tell me!**

**Tell me anything you want about your character and what you want them to do. You can also tell which of the original characters you want to see in it. **

**Okay well anyway, here's my introduction to the story. This will tell you more about the school.**

**One more thing! Ideas, I love them, after reading this, submit your ideas or thoughts about it. (I also read the bitchy comments too!)**

* * *

"I've just had with you three!" Rouge yelled at the top of her lungs. Delilah watched as her brothers, Uric, Zen, and Lech, all flinched. She could almost feel her mom's anger reach her from across the room.

"First you two destroy the kitchen," she said to Uric and Zen. "Then you let the hounds out-"

"That was an accident," Zen, the dark grey bat, told her.

"Now you two get into some ridiculous fight and end up destroying the left side of the castle!"

"Don't blame me," Uric said. "It's Zen's fault! Once again he was telling me how much better and mind tricks he is. But I didn't fall for it and he attacked me."

"If only you had as much brains as you do strength."

"You two shut it right now! I ought to lock you up!"

Their father stood up. "Rouge, aren't you being a little harsh. The damage wasn't that bad."

She gave him an angry look. "It'll take weeks to fix that hole!"

Lech leaned back and let out a chuckle. "Aren't they just terrible sons? If I were you, I'd feed them to the dogs."

Delilah knew he was just digging them all a bigger whole. Her older brothers always found some way to get in trouble and the smart-mouth Lech was never any help. They were triplets but barely were ever able to put up with each other. But out of all of them, Lech seemed to be the worst in a way.

"Don't even get me started with you, smartass," Rouge said. "I want to strangle you right now. Do you know that all the females in the Palace are complaining about you?"

"Mother, how barbaric of you to use such language," he commented. "But I have no defense for your accusation, but I will comment on the assurance you now have that I am not gay."

Rouge turned beat red with anger while Uric started to laugh. Zen and their father on the other hand just rolled their eyes.

Delilah wanted to laugh to. She knew Lech had just dug all their graves. She was still surprised though at how much he, out of everyone else, was just like Rouge. He was white with green eyes that always seemed relaxed but up to something.

He was so unlike Zen who was just like their dad, King Zeus, or King Z as a lot of people called him. Zen looked just like him to, dark grey with red eyes. He also always showed his fangs. It was a little strange since they were all only have blood bat. Delilah thought that he was the easiest to get along with despite how unfriendly he could be. The only problem was that he read your mind. Delilah was jealous of his powers because she wasn't even sure if she had any.

Then there was Uric, a dark brown bat with dark blue eyes, who would probably be okay except he had the biggest ego in the world. He didn't have psychic powers but was strong, which was the reason Zen and him always were fighting about who was better.

Delilah found it strange that Lech never fought with them though. She always thought it was either the fact he was always after the other girls in the palace or just the fact he thought he was stronger than his brothers.

But Delilah thought it was strange though that in all the years she had known him, he never showed any sign of being able to do anything special. He never talked about it either.

Rouge took a deep breath and a smug smile came across her face. "Well, smart alek, since you think you're the smartest, why don't you read this for us." Rouge picked up a pamphlet and gave it to Lech.

Delilah was shocked. "What kind of punishment is that!"

Rouge hushed her. "Go on, read it."

Lech started to read. "'Hello, this is your guide to ISAN or Intergalactic School Association for Norm."

"What's Norm?" Uric asked.

"Stop interrupting," rouge said.

Lech went on. "We are a national law enforcement school spread around the galaxies. Our goal is to help our students reach their full potential in their abilities to excel. We want all our students to work hard and expect hard work from each and every one of them. Now Please open the pamphlet." Lech opened it and a hologram came up. It was a black bear with a white circle behind him.

"Am I on? Oh… Uh, hello aspiring students. My name is Principle Rwar."

"Roar?" The four said in unison.

"And no, it's not roar, it's Rwar. Thank you for considering us as a law school of your choice. We are the biggest of all the ones in the known galaxies. Our branches extend to dozens of choices for our graduates at level four. We have our detectives, spies, cops, mission and team escorts, technicians, mechanics, and more. We have many academic courses and vigorous training courses for each student to choose depending on their abilities. I would also like to say we have included many sports, after school activities such a clubs, and a computer area to our venue. Though none of these, unless with a valid excuse and a signed note, will excuse you from missing and classes or promised obligations. We are sure that you will enjoy our school and have no doubt you won't regret choosing us. School will begin on the eighth, don't be late." Then the hologram closed.

They all stared at it for a moment. "You can't be serious, right?" Zen said.

Rouge snatched the pamphlet. "Oh, I'm dead serious. I'm enrolling all three of you," she said.

"What?" The four of them exclaimed.

"This is so unfair," Delilah said. "Their punishment is to go to a boarding school? I'd kill to go!"

"Well, you're staying right here," King Z said. "This is their punishment."

"Please, how do you know this place is legit?" Lech asked.

"Don't even try to play that game with me, Lech," Rouge said. "An acquaintance of mine from a while back sent me this a few days ago. I was going to ignore it, until today."

"But it's so unfair! I hate being stuck in this place."

"You're too young baby sister." Lech teased.

"I'm only one year younger than them, though!"

"This discussion is over, Delilah. You're not going. Boys, pack your things. You'll be leaving in three days." She smiled. "Sunday's the open house and I want you there soon as possible."

Angrily, Delilah stormed upstairs to her room. She hated living in the palace like a locked up princess, which is exactly what she was. She couldn't stand being there much longer.

Just then, her guardian dog, Nippy jumped up on her bed and stared at her. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes. She knew he had heard everything.

He was older and smarter than he looked. Maybe about a thousand years she guessed. He was really smart to and understands everything she said even if she couldn't understand him.

_What's wrong, _he barked.

She walked to the window and looked out, not understanding him. "Oh, Nippy, I just hate being here. The others are so lucky they get sent off to a boarding school."

She stared into the night. On the far side of the kingdom, lived some of their enemies. She knew that's why her parents worried. If she left, they could come and kidnap her.

But she was willing to take that chance.

"You know what, Nippy, I'm tired of having to listen to everyone else tell me what I'm going to do." She walked to her closet and pulled out a suitcase and set it on her bed. "We're going to that school.

Nippy gulped. _We? _He whined.

"I know it's risky but we're going if it's the last thing we do." Delilah walked to the closet and pulled out some more clothes.

Nippy sighed. _It probably will be the last thing we do…_

* * *

**Okay, here are the characters I have so far. Thanks for checking it out!**

_**Characters- Random alternating order**_

**Delilah- **(Also known as Lilah) Half vampire bat

Appearance: White fur with a lightly tanned mid-section; Wears white boots, long white and black and silver gloves and top. Silver black pants and a white beanie with a heart on it.

Best Friends: Millie, Molly, Farrago, Katie, Kiki, and (Later) May, Mikka, and Ray

Personality: Kind, a dreamer, Adventurous, strong-willed and determined.

About her: She's been locked away in a castle for protection by her parents. She decides to go to the school on her own and they think she's at a lady school for bat's. She is there with her guardian dog Nippy, who usually protest her ideas. She doesn't seem to have powers but wants to learn magic.

Fave quote: You won't know unless you try

**Jack-** Rabbit

Appearance: Handsome, green. He has his right ear bent forward all the time.

Personality: Brave, kind of quiet, nice, always helps others

Abilities: Martial arts expert, also good with hacking into systems

Best friends: Blue, Chase, Farrago, Jill, Bit, Arleost, Silverblue, and (sometimes) Lita. Later becomes friends with Reckonin'

About him: Jack's home is a planet not far from Norm. He enrolled with his friends since he believes in fighting on the right side. His number one enemy is Drip, and is always trying to fix the things Drip does to harm others. He also has a conflict between the two girls he has feelings for.

Fave quote: I'll try and I'll fail but I never stop trying

**Millie- **Echidna

Appearance: Pretty, light red. Wears white headband, beads in her hair, red pants with a skirt over it and a red tank top.

Personality: Kind, outgoing, a natural leader, Can handle any emergency calmly, trustworthy, faithful

Abilities: Great combat skills, smart, and great at leading, hard working

Best friends: Molly, Renée, Lily, Blue, Farrago, Arleost, Eliza, Speedy, Chase

About her: She's the daughter of Knuckles and has an older half-sister named Julia. She never says anything bad about anyone and will always be loyal to her friends. Blue's her distant cousin and she considers leading is a team effort and always considers others ideas. But she doesn't get along with her twin sister.

Fave quote: Success belongs to those who work harder than anyone else

**Drip**- Rat

Appearance: Handsome; Medium blue, black marking over his left eye. Wears a red hoodie with blue jeans, Slightly big pointy ears and a long furry blue tail.

Personality: Cold, trickster, good liar, smart, greedy

Abilities: Without his gloves on, he can scale or climb any surface except granite which is his weakness.

Best friends: Striker, Vince

About him: Evil at heart, Drip loves to manipulate people into doing what he says, and it's always to his advantage. He plans on one day ruling the universe alongside his girlfriend Dana and decides he's going to use Striker and Vince to do so. He hates Jack and would do anything to get rid of him.

Fave quote: All I deserve is not mine… yet.

**Molly-** Mouse

Appearance: Short, cute, gray, small ears and pretty curly hair, light blue eyes. Usually wears blue anything that's appropriate enough. Also has a long grey tail.

Personality: Sweet, conservative, hard-working, organized.

Abilities: Great with cooking and mechanics and organizing, great memory

Best friends: Millie, Lily, May, Jill, Farrago, Renée, Eliza, Chase

About her: Fun loving Molly loves helping out others and her outlet is cooking. She is panicky at times, especially when she isn't organized, Her memory is outstanding and she can remember things others usually forget and always up for helping a good cause. Her only downfall is that she stretches herself way to thin with work sometimes.

Fave quote: Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting

**Striker**: DNA transfused Dog/wolf (not mine)

Appearance: grayish blue eyes, silvery white/black spots, black ears, and black and red streaks on his arms. He wears a black sash tied securely around his head, short-sleeved black shirt, spiked black collar, black jeans with a dark gray belt, black fingerless gloves, silver inhibitor rings similar to Shadow's,  
gold S dog tag, and gray combat boots

Personality: sarcastic and hard-living, persevering and fiercely determined in battle, but kind at heart. He has a sense of humor and is also straightforward with people.

Abilities: flight, sharp retractable claws that can cut through almost anything, supersonic speed, self-defense, invisibility, and he has all of Shadow's chaos powers. He can also heal himself and he is supposedly immortal.

Best friends: Drip, Vince, Renée , Lita, Bone, Bite, Chase

About him: He was transfused before Doom. Not only is he powerful, he is usually friendly with others. When it comes to Drip and Vince though, he is very naïve when it comes to their plans for power. He also has a bad reaction to chocolate.

Fave quote: If we're not supposed to have midnight snacks, why is there a light in the fridge?

**Farrago**: Ferret

Appearance: Beautiful, white with black markings on her face and ears. Pretty brown eyes and a nice fluffy tail with a black tip at the end Wears a long brown shirt with brown leggings

Personality: Kind-hearted, loving, naïve, calm, courageous

Abilities: She has quick motion accuracy and jumping abilities. Sort of fast

Best friends: Jill, Jack, Millie, Molly, Arleost, Silverblue, Lily, and (sometimes) Lita. Later becomes friends with Reckonin'

About her: Farrago grew up with Jack, Jill, and Silverblue on a planet not far from Norm. She loves the swimming and having fun. She's not a fan of Drip but tries to help him turn around every once in a while, but usually fails because Drip's always trying to use her to get to Jack. Farrago's always had a crush on Jack but it's the only thing she doesn't have the courage to say.

Fave quote: Love is about trust

**Fear**: Ferret

Appearance: White Ferret with 2 black stripes down his head. Wears a black t-shirt and black and white sneakers.

Personality: Proud, natural leader, some-what nice, likes only beneficial ideas, untrusting

Abilities: Same as Farrago, also has heightened senses in the dark and very fast.

Best friends: Fur, Shade, Reckonin'

Fave quote: Trust no one

About him: Has a sneaky way about him. He's also a master theft and leader of the Fangs, a pack of sneaky ferrets. He formed it three years ago and only let's in the strongest of ferrets. He decided to join ISAN to learn more about fighting techniques and to keep from getting in trouble from when a former member ratted them out. His secret is that he is also part skunk but only accepts ferrets as friends and doesn't trust others.

**Vixie: **Fox

Appearance: Pretty dark red fox with short red hair and blue eyes. Wears black jeans with a silver belt and a tight red shirt. And she wears a special charm bracelet.

Personality: Rarely nice, shopaholic, greedy, smart, loves gossip

Abilities: acrobatics master, she can also teleport certain distances due to her bracelet.

Best friends: Vince, Drip, Dana (Frenemy)

About her: Vixie is a money loving fiend with a love for bad. Her boyfriend is Vince and she does whatever he does. She just as greedy as him and will do anything to force the things she wants out of people, when that doesn't work, she gets Vince to do it.

Fave Quote: Everything nice should be MINE!

**Doom: **DNA transfused hedgehog

Appearance: Same appearance as Shadow

Personality: quiet, loner, adventurous, wishful

Abilities: same as Shadows

Best friends: Blue, Speedy, Skeet

About him: Doom holds in a lot of anger. He is supposed to be powerful but has a tough time trying to control his powers. He besides this, he is indestructible has no weaknesses besides that.

Fave quote: I can't stand having no control.

**Jill- **Rabbit

Appearance: Hot pink fur, brown eyes. Wears any color sweaters along with matching skirts and sneakers.

Personality: sweet, loving, , does things without thinking about them, excitable to no end, always has to be doing something

Abilities: Can build anything mechanical

Best friends: Jack, Arleost, Farrago, Molly, Kiki, Bone, Bite

Favorite Quote: Unplanned moments are better than planned ones.

About her: Jill is kind with the ability to build just about anything. She also loves to take things apart which is what usually happens to most of the things she constructs. She is constantly doing things without thinking. Jill also has deep feelings for Jack.

**Lech: **half-vampire bat

Appearance: White and tan bat.

Personality: Smart-mouth, sarcastic, talkative, casually rude to others, constant flirt,

Abilities: besides the fact he can fly, he has never revealed his powers.

Best friend: Fritz, Boots, Chase

About him: Lech has always been a flirt and a smart-mouth, constantly irritating people and then somehow always being able to get away with things.

Fave quote:

**Renée: **Panther

Appearance: black Panther with blue eyes, long tail, and long wavy black hair, usually with dyed streaks of red, green, white, orange, or blue

Personality: Rebel, fun-loving

Abilities: Great with swords and combat fighting

Best friends: Crystal, Millie, Molly, Delilah, Flash, Wolfie, Striker, Lita, Silverblue

About her: She is a strong-willed fighter who loves hard metal and can't stand snob's which is why she can never get along with Tabby, one of her roommates. She also is highly educated in the arts of Judo and the ferocious panther is her trademark.

Fave quote: Depressed? Earphones in, volume up, ignore the world.

**Blue- **Echidna

Appearance: Blue with dark blue eyes and a spikey tail

Personality: Kind, Good Sense of humor, not to smart, brave

Abilities: great combating skills that match up with his cousin's.

Best friends: Jack, Wolfie, Speedy, Bone, Bite, Millie, Reck, Arleost, Chase

About him: Blue is powerful but works best in a team. He isn't the smartest and doesn't catch on as fast but is a great friend and doesn't have any enemies.

Fave quote: I'm addicted to wasting time

**Arleost- **Panda

Appearance: Very beautiful black and white panda. She wears a black and silver striped hoodie and black pants. She has black eyes and black bangs. She usually wears a white bandana.

Personality: Kind, calm, peace-loving, quiet, loves reading mysteries, annoyed easily

Abilities: psychic

Best friends: Millie, Harmony, Jack, Blue, Molly, Farrago, Jill, Eliza, Zen, Chase

About her: Arleost has known about her psychic abilities ever since she was little and constantly finished everyone's sentences, which has become a habit. She is smart and loves to read mysteries since they are the only things that she doesn't know how it's going to end. She also has an invisible friend named Dave who comes and goes and tells the past.

Fave quote: It will all turn out good in the end. If it's not good, it's not the end.

**Flash- **Cat

Appearance: Grey fur with white muzzle stomach, and chest. He has a white scar over his eye and black at the tip of his tail. Usually wears a t-shirt and jeans

Personality: Rebel, like to live for the moment, never turns down a challenge

Abilities: Possesses balance energy, combat skills and knows some martial arts

Best friends: Crystal(girlfriend), Renée, Speedy, Bone, Bite, Chase

About him: Enrolled to ISAN with Crystal. He is currently learning about flying plays and also wants to become a martial arts expert. He also has a grudge with Fear because he was turned down from the Fangs.

Favorite quote: I'll die to win, cause I'm born to lose.

**Crystal- **Cat

Appearance: Pretty Cyan cat with a white muzzle, white chest, and stomach with blue eyes.. She usually wears a t-shirt and jeans.

Personality: Playful, loves having fun, and likes causing trouble here and there

Abilities: Creates and Creates ice,

Best friends: Flash(Boyfriend), Renée, Lita, Bone, Bite, Chase

About her: Just like her boyfriend, she loves to live in the moment. She also loves playing around with her ice powers. The two things she can't stand are heat and Dana.

Fave quote: I'll die to win, cause I'm born to lose.

**Reckonin': **(Also known as Reck) Ferret

Appearance: White/yellow ferret with black markings around his eyes. Always has his sword in his sash he wears.

Personality: Quiet, lonely, kind-hearted, hard-working, trustworthy, loyal

Abilities: Great jujitsu skills, fast

Best friends: Fear, Fur, Shade, (later) Jack, Blue, Farrago, and Chase

About him: Ever since he was young, Reckonin has felt like an outcast. A while ago, he met the Fangs and was given the chance to join them but almost blew it. Later, he was given another chance and ever since has been trying to prove his worth to Fear.

Fave quote: I need a reason to believe.

**Elizabeth: **(A.K.A. Eliza) Squirrel

Appearance: Yellow with short blonde hair and bangs, buck teeth, large tail, purple eyes; wears a white scarf and a white sweater; gold and white sneakers

Personality: Nice but short-tempered, which is not compatible with her abilities

Abilities: Can make things spontaneously combust if concentrating or very angry. Also knows some karate.

Best Friends: Sally, Millie, Molly, Arleost, Willow, Chase, Renée

About Her: Elizabeth is a British squirrel with a very dangerous power. One thing that ticks her off is when people call her Elizabeth or Beth, since that is he grandmother's name. She's usually hanging out with Susan and Willow and supposedly has a boyfriend named Roger. Know it all when it comes to history.

Fave quote: If they don't chase you when you walk away, keep walking.

**Vince: **Fox

Appearance: Handsome, dark brown fox and brown eyes

Personality: Evil, very greedy, convincing, leader, unkind

Abilities: Great with weapons and aircrafts

Best Friends: Vixie (girlfriend), Drip, Striker

About him: Vince was born greedy. He always wants something and is determined to get it. Him and Vixie seem like a perfect match. He loves studying on deadly weapons and machines. He believes having the Fangs on his side will give him an advantage and decides he can use them to get what he wants.

Fav quote: Destroy what destroys you

**Lita: **Rat

Appearance: Light blue, Black markings on her eyes, long furry blue tail, wears a white and blue tank top and jeans.

Personality: Hateful, un-kind nature, follower not a leader, troublemaker

Abilities: Climbing skills and night vision.

Best Friends: Renée, Wolfie, Crystal, Silverblue,

About her: Pretty but a little on the pushy side. Drip is her brother and even though she likes to cause trouble she doesn't agree with a lot of things he does. Her attitude causes her not to get along very well with others and absolutely hates big crowds.

Fav quote: Things change, friends leave and life stops for no one

**Wolfie: **Wolf

Appearance: Tall, light brown, short tail, pointed ears.

Personality: Funny, prankster, not very smart, loyal

Abilities: Strong; Can scent out just about anything, at any time; Only weakness is pepper (allergic)

Best Friends: Blue, Speedy, Silverblue, Lita, Boots, Bull.

About him: Not much to say. He might not be smart but will do anything for a friend.

Favorite quote: I'm not lazy, I'm just conserving energy

**Dana: **Cat

Appearance: Light purple, amethyst gem on her forehead, wears a lacey purple shirt and a short light purple skirt with matching beaded boots.

Personality: Cruel, mean, shopaholic, greedy, vengeful, vane, gossip

Abilities: Pyromancy (fire power)

Best Friends: Drip (boyfriend), Vixie (frenemy), Lulu, Cheetah

About her: Either shopping or pampering herself, Dana always has something to say about someone, whether she heard it from Spidey or she just made it up to get to them. She also doesn't get along with Crystal.

Fav quote: I'm the best, Duh

**Bone & Bite: **Dogs

Appearance: Bone is very dark brown with a white chest and Bite is light brown with a white chest.

Personality: They have the exact same personality. They love playing and having fun. Both forgetful and have big appetites. They rarely think before doing something.

Abilities: Beast transformation

Best Friends: Blue, Speedy, Flash, Jill, Crystal, Wolfie, Striker, Boots

About them: Twins, they are rarely ever apart. They are strongest when they are together since they can transform into a big weredog with two heads and vicious looking claws and teeth. They call it Bonecrusher. The two also love helping pull pranks. Just like striker, the have a bad reaction to chocolate

Fav quote: Two heads are better than one

**Harmony: **Hawk

Appearance: Gorgeous white/tan bird; wears a light tan sweater and a white skirt with matching boots.

Personality: Smart, kind-hearted, soft-spoken, calm

Abilities: Uses her flute to put people to sleep. Other than that she prefers not to fight.

Best Friends: Julia, Patty, Willow, Boots, Arleost

About her: Very kind and quiet, spends hours playing her music at a time. Sometimes gets lost in her meditation for a long time.

Fave quote: Happiness is when everything you think say and do is in harmony

**Fitz: **Bat

Appearance: Blue head, light blue eyes, purple muzzle, purple frizzy spiny things, purple chest fur, blue chest, large purple wings, striped blue and purple arms and legs, blue gloves with purple cuffs, purple spiky tail, blue shoes with purple stripe, purple socks(rolled up like Sonic's)

Personality: Nice(to a point), comforting, relaxed, slightly strong willed, smart, Funny

Abilities: Has control over dreams, sleep, and people in either one

Best Friends: Lech, Patty, Slink, Debby, Boots

About him: He is very good with computers and has been friends with Slink and Debby for a long time. As soon as Fitz met Lech he started looking up to Lech and admires his evasive ways. He wants to be more like him. Fitz also has a crush on Patty and he never seems to get a chance to tell her.

Fave quote: The best dreams are the ones you're awake to make happen.

**Kiki: **Bat

Appearance: Black fur, tan midsection, red eyes, small ears (for a bat), black bangs with one blue highlight, black leathery wings, black pants, black boots, black jean skirt, black belt with small silver fake gemstones, long fingerless , black T-shirt, pink vest, black bracelet with silver spikes, black choker with silver gem in middle

Personality: Kind, shy helpful, quiet, smart, bad liar, unlucky, fearful, timid

Abilities: Can call up light, can vary intensity of light, can move light

Best Friends: Katie, Jill, Lily, (Later) May

Fav quote: I don't believe in Karma. I try to be a good person and bad stuff happens anyway.

About her: Even though she doesn't look it, Kiki is kind and quiet. She doesn't do well around big crowds and is has very bad luck. She has a terrible fear of the dark but is pretty much scared of most things. Also has a tendency to faint in situations.

**Zen: **Half-vampire Bat

Appearance: Dark grey bat with red eye and a black cape

Personality: Dark, mysterious

Abilities: Mind reader, magic abilities

Best Friends: Slink, Arleost

About him: Keeping things to himself, he rarely tells his secrets or gets close to anybody. He has a real hard time opening up to others. He likes Arleost because she doesn't ask questions when he seems troubled and they have a relaxed friendship and deep down feels like he can trust her.

Fave quote: Don't tell you problems to anyone

**Rosie: **Hedgehog

Appearance: Pink, purple eyes; pink and white sneakers, short hot pink hair with black highlights; black skull shirt with a pink skirt

Personality: Hard-living, loves to party, likes rock music, quick-tempered, fun, trouble maker, sarcastic

Abilities: Specializes with inner energy release. The more concentration, the more energy she can release.

Best Friends: Blair, Willow, Julia, Debby, Slink, Boots, Shark

About her: Daughter of Sonic and Amy, she has a problem listening to her parents and any other authority figure. She always been best friends with Blair and are constantly looking for a good time.

Fave quote: There's no life without music

**Speedy: **Hedgehog

Appearance: Blue and white, green eyes

Abilities: Same as Sonic

Personality: Fast, fun-loving, loves to do the right thing. Always up for helping others.

Best Friends: Blue, Wolfie, Bone and Bite, Millie, Jack, Doom, Chase

About him: Always running, Speedy is great with people and loves to relax. Completely opposite of his sister Rosie, He'll always help people in need and is always trying his hardest to get along with Doom.

Fave quote: The faster the better!

**Julia: **Echidna

Appearance: Pinkish-purple, long and spines with purple sweater and pants with a silver belt and a ribbon in her hair.

Personality: Kind, helpful, adventurous, fun

Abilities: Can cause storms and mess with electricity

Best friends: Harmony, Patty, Boots, Debby, Willow

About her: Julia usually has her eyes set on a goal and she goes for it with everything she's got. She fights with electric powers but doesn't have much defense.

Fave quote: I live for imagination

**Uric: **Half-vampire Bat

Appearance: Brown with black wings

Personality: Hard-headed, strong-willed, not too smart, powerful, likes to have fun and battle

Abilities: Very strong; can disappear for a short time while in battle

About him: He might not be smart but Uric has a lot of power. He's great at sports and likes cooking but won't tell anyone.

Fave quote: Strength is better than brains

**Silverblue: **Rabbit

Appearance: Pretty; Silvery blue and black rabbit. Wears fishnets, with a white and black striped skirt; a overhanging long-sleeved black shirt with ripped sides and tears along the sleaves over a white shirt; and a magicians hat

Personality: Fun, kind but easily irritated; rebel, sarcastic but very positive, loves music

Abilities: Good with some magic and good fighting skills

Best friends: Jack, Farrago, Lita, Renée, Wolfie, Chase, (later) Mikka

About her: She loves having fun and also has a temper with people she doesn't like. She's smart but hates having to do work. She's better with white magic but constantly attempts with black magic. Always positive and looking forward to the next day, she is usually uplifting to her friends.

Fave Quote: Don't let stupid people ruin your day.

**Boots: **Skunk

Appearance: handsome; Black with a white stripe down his forehead to the tip of his tail and white chest. Wears brown hiking boots and a country hat

Personality: Fun, good sense of humor, free-living, Brave

Abilities: Great with combat and shooting skills; has his own weapons always on hand

Best Friends: Blue, Slink, Uric, Speedy, Debby, Willow, Julie, Harmony, Fur, Shade, Chase, Blair

About him: Boots is always on the watch for the enemy, whoever that is. He's cool and has a tendency to shoot off his gun at times. He knows all about them and is no doubt a genius in math. He hates being stuck in one place at a time. He believes in absolute freedom of choice and speech and also is strictly vegan. He also has a long history with the Fangs, especially Fear, their leader.

Fave quote: Freedom is what I live for

**Willow: **Swallow

Appearance: Dark blue, tall, pretty; wears white pants with a long-sleeved sweatshirt and a blue scarf

Personality: Kind, fun, genius, loves working with planes and ships, and computers.

Best Friends: Patty, Julie, Harmony, Boots, Debby, Slink, (Later) Mikka, Ray, Jill

About her: Willow is always has to be working on something. She also has to tendency to talk a lot when she's nervous but can be a lot of fun when not distracted.

Fave quote: Do things with a passion or not at all

**Slink: **Snake

Appearance: White with black stripes; wears a black head band and has a long tail with two long teeth.

Personality: Smart, quiet, observer, nosy, hates noise, clever, brave

Abilities: Can turn invisible, poisonous bite; can build any kind of explosive

Best Friends: Debby(Girlfriend), Zen, Blair, Fitz, Rosie, Boots, Shade

About him: Slink turns invisible whenever he wants to listen on others conversation, which is why some try to keep their secrets to themselves when they know he's around. Great at sneaking up on his enemies and has sensitive hearing so he likes quiet places.

Fave quote: I rather be seen than heard

**Katie: **Cat

Appearance: Pink fur, white furred stomach, burgundy skirt, dark pink bangs with pink highlights, long pink and white boots, long white socks (think knee-high), gold belt with circular decorations, also gold, blue eyes, pink tail with white tip, pink T-shirt with white edges, purple jacket, long purple braid, purple fingerless gloves with white edges, heart-shaped locket

Personality: Nice, kind, trustworthy, friendly, lively

Abilities: Heightened senses, good fighting skills but likes magic.

Best Friends: Kiki, Blue, Jill, Lily, Chase

About her: Happy and constantly looking for something to do, Katie is always dragging Kiki along with her even when she protests. She also has a crush on Flash.

Fave quote: Life's too short to be anything but happy.

**Fur: **Ferret

Appearance: Tall, muscular; black fur with white shoulders. He wears black gloves and black boots; has a large scar on his chest

Personality: Quiet, strong-willed, cool-tempered, smart

Abilities: Has great strength and knows how to fly planes

Best Friends: Fear, Shade, Uric, Wolfie

About him: his parents died when he was little. A while after that he met Shade and ever since have been like brothers. A few years before joining the Fans, they were attacked by wolves, hence, the scar on his chest.

Fave quote: No gang compares to the Fangs

**Patricia(Patty): **Skunk

Appearance: Hot pink fur, Fluffy pink tail; a stripe that goes from her face to her forehead, down her back and to the tip of her tail; wears jeans and a pink shirt. Also wears a lot of bracelets.

Personality: Sweet but morbidly sad, panicky, depressing, shy

Abilities: Can use her tail to extend and put people to sleep or a high state; Can roll into a ball when scared for defense.

Best Friends: Julia, Harmony, Boots, Debby, Attila

About her: Unlike many other skunks, Patty has a really depressed mood and panics easily under stress. She rarely ever sees the bright side of things and her friends are constantly trying to show her how to have fun.

Fave quote: Dreams and wishes are good ways to escape reality.

**Shade: **Ferret

Appearance: Light brown with black markings all over; wears a black and white bandana and always wears black sunglasses and a leather jacket with black and red motor boots

Personality: Loner, tough, irritated easily, rebel

Abilities: Fighting and combat skill, good with scooters, has mind powers that can force people to get confused or temporarily forget.

Best Friends: Fear, Fur, Slink, Blair, Rosie, Boots, Reck

About him: Abandoned when he was younger, he later met Fur and became practically brothers. When they were attacked by wolves, he ended up with scars over his eyes. No one but fur knows his eye color.

Fave quote: No gang compares to the Fangs

**Blair: **Wolf

Appearance: Light brown wolf with brown eyes; wears jeans and a green hoodie. Pretty straight brown hair with black highlights and usually cut short; yellow eyes

Personality: Hard living, lives for the moment, bad, rebel, strong-willed, brave

Abilities: Can stun people in their tracks for a short period of time. Great at fighting.

Best Friends: Rosie, Slink, Shade, Bone and Bite, Bull, Shark

About her: Blair is constantly causing trouble wherever she goes along with Rosie and Shark. She's a bad example for her younger brother Wolfie.

Fave quote: Being bad is who I am

**Chase: **Fox

Appearance: Handsome; orange, white chest and white at the tip of his tail; wears a dog collar with a real gold chain

Personality: Kind, Heroic, Brave, hardworking, fun

Abilities: Martial arts

Best Friends: Jack, Farrago, Millie, Molly, Katie, Blue, Speedy, Silverblue, Lech, Arleost, Boots

About him: Chase is liked by just about everyone. He makes friends easily with his relaxed and fun personality and girls just love him. He was born rich but likes to work for the things he wants. He believes living for the journey, not the destination.

Fave quote: Live the Life you have imagined


	2. Just warming up!

"Raaaaaawwwwrrrrr!" The giant animal shrieked as Doom kicked him hard in the chest, causing it to fall back. Recovering quickly, it slashed at Doom with its claws.

Doom, being too quick, dodged into the trees and circled the monster, throwing him into confusion.

The black and red hedge-hog jumped into the air and on its head he tugged on the monsters ears, causing it to move right. He jumped off and started to run at a slower pace. Angrily, the monster started to chase him.

"That's right," he said to himself. "Just keep on following me."

A moment later, he took a sharp left. Then, Doom came to an abyss.

The monster spotted him and let out another angry roar. Smiling, Doom shouted, "Come get me!"

The monster came for him, full speed with his claws extended. His sharp yellow eyes fixed on Doom. He was ready though. Doom had to time this perfectly or he would fall in too. Or worse, his enemy would stop and catch him in mid-air.

"Just a little more." Doom watched closely as his enemy closed in, then…

"DOOM! Are you even listening to me!" A voice shrieked.

Doom opened blinked a few times. He was in a lobby room. The girl yelling at was standing in front of him, glaring. She was a pink hedgehog in all black and hot pink hair with a black streak.

"Ugh, what did you say again?" He asked.

"Plates," she repeated, "I said I need the plates."

"Why can't you get them yourself, Rosie."

"Because you're leaning on the box!" She said, pointing to the boxes under him he had forgotten about. He moved his arm and started to pull out the paper plates. "I swear Doom, you're no help to me whatsoever." Rosie snatched the plates from him and walked over to a cupboard behind a bar and started putting them away.

"Well, I didn't ask to help in the first place," he said.

She kept her back to him. "Oh please, you act as though this is some kind of punishment."

"Well I'm certainly not enjoying this." He walked over to the couch and laid down.

Rosie, finishing putting things away, walked over to him. "I think we're just about done in here."

"Great," he said. "So can I go home?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "Really Doom, your starting to get annoying. Do you know how lucky you are to have a chance to come here? Some of the greatest heroes graduated from this place."

"Not shadow or sonic," he said.

"Too bad! You're here so you might as well enjoy it," Rosie told him. "And besides, Speedy will be here with you."

Doom rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was hang out with Speedy all day. "No way. He's annoying. Especially his idiotic friends Blue and Wolfie."

"So they're not ideal friends if you're looking for brains but they aren't that bad."

"Whatever," Doom said. "Are we done yet?"

Rosie looked around then pulled a set of keys from her pocket. "Yeah, I guess it's time for a break. Here," she said, throwing him the keys.

"What are these for?"

"There so you can put the rest of these boxes into the storage room. You'll need the keys to get in."Rosie started to leave.

"Wait a second," Doom called, stopping Rosie from exiting the room.

"What?" She turned and looked at him, irritated.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so," and with that, she walked out of the room.

I really hate her, he thought.

* * *

"Please tell me we're almost done," Dana asked.

She was sitting atop of the ladder in the auditorium, looking down at Tabby, the light purple slightly chubby dog. She was wearing a slightly to small purple shirt and a silvery skirt. She also had a Dana thought was a tacky looking ponytail. Dana thought she had that baby look going for her but that Tabby needed to go on a diet.

Tabby was rolling around a large metal basin of balloons. It was huge.

"Yeah," Tabby replied. "We should be finished soon." She looked at her clipboard. "All we have to do is put the balloons in the rafters."

Dana was occupied looking at her nails. "What do they need to go in the rafters for?"

Tabby moved around the bin and off the stage and shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's for a party or something."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Tabby reached in her pocket for the keys. When she didn't feel them, she started searching then remembered where she had left them. "Oh great!" She headed for the exit to the right.

"Where are you going," Dana shouted.

"I got to go get the keys. I left them in the theatre classroom," she said. "Watch the balloons!" Then she was gone.

Dana rolled her eyes. That ditz, she thought. She started climbing down the metal ladder. Halfway down, she felt a sudden chill and her foot slid on something slippery. She fell back straight into the giant basin of balloons.

Then Dana heard laughter. Taunting laughter. She climbed up to the top and looked out. She saw Crystal standing there, laughing her head off. She scowled.

"What's wrong, Dana?" Crystal asked, composing herself. "Aren't cats always supposed to their feet?" she teased.

"You idiot," Dana almost shrieked. "I could've been hurt!" She pulled herself up and over the side the giant balloon cart. She felt her foot slip on more ice and Dana hit the stage floor.

More laughter came from Crystal. Dana stood up. She could feel her rage building along with the flames going down her arms to her fists.

"Why you-"

"You got to watch out for that ice, Dana," Crystal teased some more. "It'll really trip you up."

"Very funny," Dana said, before jumping off the stage and lunging for Crystal. Crystal jumped to the side. Dana turned and swung hard at her. Once again, Crystal dodged it. Crystal kicked Dana in the stomach with just enough force to throw her on her back.

"Goodness, Dana," she commented. "You just can't seem to stay on your feet today, huh?"

Without warning, Dana threw a flame towards Crystals way. It burnt her cheek. Dana stood up.

"Who's the weak one now?" She said.

"Why don't we see," Crystal said. She turned and ran up the steps, towards the curtains where the exit was.

"Come back here!" Dana shrieked. She chased Crystal out of the auditorium and into the hallway. She saw Crystal run down the hallway. She sped up to catch up to her.

Dana was close enough to Crystal to grab her. Suddenly, she felt her feet slide on the floor. Crystal moved to the side as Dana sped up, sliding straight into the wall. She fell back with a thud.

"Come on Dana, I know you can do better than that," Crystal taunted.

Dan stood up, careful not to slip on the ice under her feet again. "Just wait 'till I get my claws on you." The Ice started melting under her feet. Then, just as fast, the water started to steam.

Crystal backed up. "I guess it's time for me to be going." She knew now Dana was ready to kill her. Without another word, she raced down the opposite hallway.

Dana stood there, angry. She couldn't stand Crystal any more than she could stan ugly knick knacks.

Cool it, Dana, she thought. Just forget her for now. You have more important stuff to be doing than chasing her down.

Cooling herself down, she started walking back toward the auditorium. Suddenly, a dark voice from behind stopped her.

"You look happy."

She turned and saw Vince standing there. "Oh, it's you."

He smiled. "You get into a fight?"

Dana nodded. "With Crystal. I really hate that cat."

She examined Vince for a moment. She thought he had a lot going for him. He was dark red, handsome wearing a dark blue bandana and the schools red and blue Wolverine football jersey. He was also only one of two people she knew even greedier than her,

"Well, I won't bother you," he said. That was one good thing about Vince. If it wasn't his business, he didn't pry or care. "But I wanted to know if you've seen Vixie. I haven't seen her anywhere."

She shook her head. "No, I've been in the auditorium all day."

"Okay." He turned to leave. "If you see her, tell Vixie I need to talk to her." Then he walked in the opposite direction.

Dana turned. Suddenly, she heard Tabby scream her name. "Dana!"

She rolled her eyes. What now, she thought. She pulled back the curtains and walked in. She saw Tabby going in circles frantically on the empty stage. She walked down to her.

"Oh, Dana!" Tabby shrieked. "Where are the balloons?"

"How should I know?" She shot back. "I was maliciously attacked!"

"Yeah, but you were supposed to be watching the balloons." She groaned. "I spent forever blowing those up!"

"Don't you care that my life was at stake," Dana asked.

"Yeah, okay, but we need to go find the balloons."

"No," Dana stated. "_We _don't have to do anything!"

"But-"

"No but's," she said. "I take time off of my schedule to help, and this is my thanks! I get harassed by Crystal and I have a splitting headache. I'm done helping."

"Dana, aren't you going to-" but Dana interrupted her at the door.

"No, here what I'm going to do. I'm going to take a nice hot shower. Then I'm going to the mall, and lastly I'm going to take a nice long catnap."

She opened the door then turned back toward Tabby. "Oh, and Tabby, cut down on the doggy treats," she said coldly. "You looked like you sucked in a tank full of helium!" Then she slammed the door.

* * *

Crystal went to the back of the school, glad to be away from Dana.

She saw her boyfriend Flash a little ways up. He was pushing the giant metal container full of balloons.

Crystal walked over to him. "Hey," he said. "I'm glad our plan worked. "

"Me too," she said. "I thought Dana was going to rip my head off."

She looked at the balloons. "So, what are we going to do with them?"

Flash thought for a second. "I'm not sure yet…" He stopped for a second and then thought of something. "Hey listen, find a place to hide this okay?" He said and started running off.

Crystal's mouth dropped open. "Wait!" She called. "Where are you going?" But he was too far away now.

Great, she thought. This is just how I wanted to start off my day. Carting balloons around.

* * *

Arleost walked out of the room and into the small den area. It had a small kitchenette, a large sofa and a coffee table. The room was a tinted a light tan color which gave off a soothing aura for Arleost. I hope my roommates aren't the loud type_, _she thought, looking over at the other door on the opposite side of the room.

Needing to get some air, Arleost headed out of the building. She stood there for a second, and then was surprised to see someone pushing a giant cart full of balloons. Maybe she needs help, she thought.

She quickly walked out of her room and down the hallway to the back. She walked over there and said, "What are you doing with that?"

The cat looked back at her, surprised. "I uh… was looking for a place to put this but I'm new here and I'm not sure where."

Arleost started examining the cart. "It's full of balloons but it so big it seems like it belongs in the garage," then she shrugged. "But what do I know?"

"Well, where is the garage? I haven't heard of it."

"Oh, it's just where they keep big airplanes and some of the big weapons and stuff. No one's there though. They don't come until tomorrow afternoon."

"That should be enough time…" She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Arleost asked, confused.

"Um, never mind me. I'm Crystal, what's your name?"

She smiled. "I'm Arleost, the psychic panda."

"A psychic? Great! Could you tell me what my boyfriend is going to do with all these balloons?"

Arleost shook her head. "Sorry, haven't met him so I couldn't tell you about his future."

"Well, could you at least show me where the garage is?"

"No problem," Arleost said.

She helped Crystal push the giant basin of balloons. In a few minutes, there were in front of a tall garage in the back of the giant fighting rink. It sat apart from the school building just like the dorms only it was behind it. On the other side was the football court. There was also a tennis court behind them.

"How do we get in?" Crystal asked.

Arleost tried the side door. It was locked. She tried the large garage door next. It too, wouldn't open up. She stood there for a second. How do we get in, she wondered.

"Hey, Arleost!" Arleost turned. She didn't see Crystal. Then she realized her voice was coming from the front. She walked around and Crystal waved to her. "The front doors are open," she said.

Arleost walked up to the front double doors. Crystal opened them and motioned for Arleost to follow her. They walked in and into the large rink. Two wolves were fighting in the middle of the stadium. They girls waked down the steps and started watching them.

One had long brown hair. She was wearing a green hoodie and jeans along with combat boots. The other wolf, about the same height, was male, and he had on a black shirt and camouflage pants.

He lunged at the other wolf. She moved swiftly and punched square in the face both girls flinched as he hit the floor.

"Nice hit, Blair!" A pink hedge-hog yelled from the other end of the stands. Then, a beautiful fox walked down and started talking to her. Meanwhile, the other wolf was standing back up.

"Get up, bro. We've barely started."

He stood up. He seemed about ready to fall over. The wolf named Blair shook her head at him. "Maybe you should wait another year before you come here if you can't beat me!"

"Wait," he pleaded. "Give me another shot at it."

"Sure Wolfie, right after a water break." The walked over to where the other two girls were standing.

Arleost turned to talk to Crystal but she was gone. Suddenly, she saw something. Uh-oh, she thought. She ran to her right and into a small hallway. "Crystal," she called. Then she heard Crystal scream. Too late, she thought.

Crystal shot out of the door, shock and embarrassment on her face. "That was not good," she mumbled.

She walked to Arleost. "Why didn't you warn me? I thought you were psychic."

"I am," she replied. "I wasn't paying attention."

Suddenly, the door burst open. A giant shark walked out. He had a towel around his waist. "You know," he said in a deep voice. "You should really knock before entering."

They both stared at him in shock. He was huge. He was a red and white shark with large muscles and barb wire tattoos on his arms. What scared them the most though, was his large teeth.

"Haha," Crystal laughed nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

Just then, Wolfie, Blair and the other two girls came rushing over. Arleost suddenly felt crowded.

"What happened, Shark," the hedge-hog asked. "We heard someone scream."

"Don't worry about it, Rosie," he said. "Kitty here just decided to take a detour into the guys locker room."

Crystal looked even more embarrassed. "Sorry again, I'm not sure where I'm going."

Then, the locker room doors opened again and a handsome fox waked out. He was wearing a football jersey and a bandana. "Vixie," he said, looking at the fox standing behind Rosie. "I've been looking for you. Where were you?"

"I've been at the salad creations down the street. All the stuff in the cafeteria kitchen is disgusting."

"I hate spoiled brats," Blair mumbled.

"What did you say to me!" She challenged Blair, who looked ready to fight her.

"Excuse us," Arleost interrupted. "Can someone point us to the garage?"

Rosie looked at the two, skeptically. "What do you need to go to the garage for?"

"We have something we need to put in there," crystal told her. "Dana told us to put the cart of balloons from the stadium and into the garage."

Vixie rolled her eyes. "Of course Dana would put all her work on someone else."

"Vixie," the other fox replied. "We're already late. We need to go now," he commanded. He started for the front of the fighting rink toward the double doors.

"Whatever you say, Vince," she mumbled angrily under her breath. Reluctantly, she started to follow Vince.

"I'll take you to the garage if you want," Rosie told them. "It's just over there. The door's unlocked, so you can open the back from there."

"Great!" Crystal turned to Arleost. "Are you coming?"

Arleost shook her head. They were other things she needed to get back to. "No, I think I'll go now."

Crystal nodded. "Thanks, we'll talk later." She and Rosie walked to the other side while Arleost went through the double doors and exited.

* * *

Tails jumped from the Tornado. "Okay, I think we're almost done," he told Big the cat, and Fray the pig.

"That's a relief," Fray said. Tails had met Fray over a year ago. Fray was a master with planes.

"Can we eat?" Big asked for the fifth time since they started. He had been asking for food ever since he got to Tails' body shop. Tails had promised him he could have lunch with them if he helped them with Tornado 3.

He hadn't been much help but Tails liked his company.

"Yeah Big, no pro-"

But he was interrupted by angry shouting. "Tails, where are you? Tails… Tails, answer me!"

Fray and Big looked at each other fearfully. "You know," Fray said. "I just remembered I promised my sister I'd come home for lunch today."

Big nodded. "Yeah, I promised I'd go over to his house for lunch too!"

The two of them started to run for the door. Tails jumped in front of them. "Guys, please don't leave me here alone with Taylor," he begged.

"Tails! TAILS!" More shouting came.

The two looked at each other again. "But Tails, your girlfriend is terrifying. Especially when she's angry."

"Well she wasn't always so bad," Tails said. "But lately she's been really cranky. I don't remember what I did but I don't want to face her alone. Please stay."

"Okay, we'll do it but you'll owe us big!" Fray said.

"What?" Big asked, confused.

"No, not you Big, I just…"

But he was interrupted again, this time by the door being slammed open. A very pretty yellow fox stood there, anger ridden upon her face. "Miles Prower!" She stormed up to Tails as Big and Fray jumped behind him.

"Uh, hey Tay, how are you doing?" He asked her nervously.

"How am I doing!" She shouted. "I'm pissed. I've been calling you for the last five minutes. I could've dying for crying out loud!"

"Hi, Taylor," Big greeted.

"Shut up!" He backed down. "Tails," she said. "Don't you remember what you're supposed to be doing?"

"Not really…"

"We're supposed to be getting ready for the ISAN. We leave tomorrow," she explained.

"Oh yeah," he remembered. "Sorry, Taylor. I've been busy working on the Tornado 3," he said happily. Tails walked over to it. It was blue and yellow and shaped sort of like a fox. "See, new paint and everything. I even installed a-"

"I don't give a damn, Tails!" She said. "I could care less about your overgrown Transformer! Quit it, and start packing!" She turned to Big and Fray. "And you two, start helping him. You're coming with us."

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Because, the others who were supposed to be helping us got delayed and won't be back for weeks. We need an extra pairs of hands."

She walked over to the Tornado 3 and stared at it in disgust. Then she turned to Tails. "Why do you insist on playing with this stupid thing anyway? It's just like all the other planes in here."

"You know how important it is to me," he retorted. "I worked my but off improving it."

"Well sometimes I think that I'm second to all of your machines. Like, they're more important than I am!"

He sighed. "You know that's not true, Taylor."

"Then prove it," she stormed towards the exit. "I have an appointment and when I get back I want at least half the stuff packed," then she added, "and if you're working on that ridiculous machine a when I return. I'm going to plow it into the next landfill I see!" She slammed the door.

"Geez," Fray said. "That was harsh."

Tails shook his head. "Like I said, she wasn't always like this. I think it's just stress."

"Well then, let's make the princess happy," Fray said. He looked at Big. "Did you want to help?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Thanks you two," Tails said. He was glad his friends wanted to help but there was no resolving his problems with Taylor. He really hoped her attitude would change soon.

* * *

Delilah put her transcripts in the mail after making sure no one was watching. Quickly, she flew back into the castle and upstairs to her room. She walked in and felt her cheeks turn red when she saw her mom standing there.

"Hey, Delilah," Rouge said. "We need to talk for a minute."

She nodded, trying to hide her guilt. She knew what was coming next. A whole bunch of lies.

Delilah sat down on the bed. Nippy jumped up behind her, giving her a look.

"Listen," Rouge started. "I know you wanted to go to that school in Norm with your brothers, but it's just not a place for a princess."

I hate being called that, she thought. "I know, mom."

"But I'm glad you've finally realized that," she said. "But I'm also still shocked at the fact you want to go to La Petite's for Ladies School. I got the impression you didn't like it."

She didn't. La Petite's was nothing but a boarding school for stuck up girls. They wore dresses and talked what they called 'etiquette' and learned about proper manners. Thinking about it made Delilah sick to her stomach. She had refused to go the second they metioned it.

She suppressed a laugh. Who knew that one day this place would be a great excuse for something?

"I'm sure you'll love it," Rouge said.

"I'm sure I will," she replied, thinking about the ISAN.

Rouge lifted her daughter's suitcase onto the bed. "Most of your stuff is already packed. You'll be leaving tomorrow about an hour after your brothers." Then she left.

Delilah looked in then sighed. All the clothes in there were _way_ to fancy to wear to the school she planned on going to.

She looked at Nippy. "Good thing I packed the stuff I wanted." Delilah reached under her bed and pulled out a large suitcase. She put the other one back under the bed. "Don't worry; I packed one or two of my dresses in here."

She made sure everything was packed and secured. "Okay, Nippy, let's go over the plan one more time."

_How about we just stay here and forget the plan? _He barked to her but he knew she couldn't understand him.

"Okay, I called the ISAN. I just sent my transcripts, so now all we have to do is get there. First, when we get picked up, I'll tell the driver to take us to the airport. Then when we get to Norm, I'll call that snotty prep school and say I transferred and to forward all my mail mom and dad send me to the new address. And when they call to check up on me," she pulled out here phone to make sure she had it, "I'll tell them I'm having fun and throw in a few 'etiquette' words to make mom happy. My only challenge will be avoiding my brothers but I think I'll be able to do that."

She picked up Nippy and held him tight. "I really hope this works."

_For both our sake's, _he thought. _I hope this works too._

* * *

**Finally, first chapter DONE!**

**This tool forever cause my first one was erased somehow… **

**But I finally found time to rewrite it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**(Remember, not all characters are mine!)**


	3. Never a Dull Moment

**I'm sorry for not posting this chapter sooner.**

**You see, I'm in Texas right now for a funeral. My great grandma died so I haven't done much of anything lately.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews. I appreciate it. **

**I also had to add a couple new characters cause my friend and cousin were being so not cool about me not telling them about this. And the other one I'm adding was one I should have added in the first place but I totally forgot because I was being a total dumbass…**

**(IMPROTANT: I will have a link on this page and my profile on the characters from DEVIANART! So please check it out!) .com/gallery/**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(The next day)**

Jack covered his ears to block out Jill's and Farrago's squealing. So far, it hadn't worked.

"This is going to be so fun I can barely contain myself!" Jill said excitedly.

Silverblue, who was sitting in the back of their van, behind the two girls, sat up sleepily. Her magician hat slipped off her head. "Can you two shut up," she said. "It's way too early in the morning to be hearing your voices!"

My thoughts exactly, Jack thought. It was eight in the morning and Carol, Jack's aunt, was driving them to the school. Jack was sitting in the passenger seat while Jill and Farrago sat in the back. Silver blue insisted sleeping between the suitcases to catch up on some sleep.

"Oh Silverblue, perk up," Aunt Carol said. "You can sleep when we get there which won't be long."

"I know, but how can anyone get any sleep with them around," she replied before turning over. Soon they heard her snoring slightly.

"You think she'd be more excited," Jill mumbled. "It's going to be so much fun here."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, staring at the buildings they passed out the window. "Only bad thing is Drip will be there."

"That's not a nice thing to say," Farrago said. "We used to be friends."

"Yeah, when we were like four," Jill said.

"Listen to Jill," he put in. "Things change over time and Drip turned out to be one bad rat."

"You haven't seen him in a year, dear," his aunt said. "Who knows, maybe Drip has changed."

That's a fat chance, he thought. Suddenly, the car took a sharp turn to the right. Jack ended up hitting his head against the window. Jill let out an excited squeal.

"Sorry everyone," Aunt Carol apologized. "I almost missed the turn."

Jack watched as the school building came up into view. He saw the school with the large letters of ISAN on it. The parking lot was covered in cars and students and teachers littered the fron of the school. He saw that the boys' dorm was on the left from this angle. Next to it was the Tennis court.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This is so amazing!" Jill said excitedly and hopped out the car.

"Okay everyone, let's get your stuff," Carol said. "Jack, wake up Silverblue. She hasn't budged."

Jack sighed. Waking her was a chore and a danger to his health, especially in the morning.

He stepped out the car and went to the trunk and popped it open. His other two friends stood beside the van, talking excitedly and looking at the schedule. Silver hung over the suitcases, napping away.

"Silverblue," he chimed. "You're going to have to get up now."

"Five more minutes, mom," she mumbled under her breath. He sighed. For a rabbit she sure isn't an early riser, he thought, pulling her arm. "Come on, Silver, you'll have to get up sometime."

She squinted at him. "Are we there already?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and what would all the cute guys think if they saw you like this, hmm?"

She popped up at this. "Well, we wouldn't them thinking anything that's not true, do we?" She hopped out just as the others came around the corner. "Too bad we all got separate rooms," Farrago mumbled.

"I'm not complaining," Silverblue said. "Jill wakes up too early and I don't want her in there bothering me."

"Well I don't want you in a room with me, with all the trouble you'll probably get into," she retorted.

"I don't want any of you getting in trouble," Aunt Carol said. "Got that?"

They all nodded and started pulling out their suitcases and bags. Farrago turned back to Jack. "I guess you're going to your dorm now huh?" She blushed.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but we'll see each other later. We can meet up at the assembly later tonight."

The others nodded and waved as they headed toward the girls' side. "I'll check up on you guys later. I need to do some shopping while I'm here."

He said bye and left to go find his room.

* * *

Jack found his room on the second floor. He figured that all the level one's were on the first and second floors. He unlocked the door with his key and walked in. The room was dark blue with a low ceiling. There was a small kitchenette and a door on either side of the small room. There was also a couch sitting near the window.

Standing at the window on the other side of the room was a fox. He had a red dog color on. He was wearing a dark red striped sweater and red and white pants.

"Hey," Jack greeted, catching his attention.

The fox walked up to him and started to examine Jack carefully, then smiled. "I guess your normal enough."

Jack stared at him, confused. Then he laughed. "You'll understand when you meet the rest of our roommates." He held out his hand. "I'm Chase."

"My name's Jack," he replied.

"Do you want some help with your things?"

Jack nodded. "Sure, I…"

But he was interrupted by a white rabbit that came speeding out one of the rooms on the other side of them. To Jack's surprise, he was wearing a flower dress and a balloon tied around his wrist. He was holding a letter in his hand. Jack's mouth dropped open.

"Yes!" He cried out. "I can't believe it. This is great!" He raced out the front door.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Chase shrugged. "I don't know. He said his name was Bit, but I have no idea why he's wearing a dress."

Jack wasn't sure how to respond now. Suddenly, two others came through the door, both dogs.

"And here are our other two roommates," Chase introduced. "Bone and Bite."

"I'm Bone," the darkest one said.

"No," the second one corrected. "I'm Bone, you're Bite."

"But I thought I was Bone and you were Bite?"

"But I'm really Bite and you're not Bite."

"Wouldn't that make me Bone?"

"Not if you're Bite."

"But I thought you said I was Bone!"

"But you can't be Bone if I'm not Bite."

"Oh, that makes sense," he said. "Then who am I again?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Do you know who I am?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He paused for a second. "You want to get something to eat?"

"Sure!" They both ran out of the room in a hurry, leaving Jack more confused than the first time.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked.

"Like I said before, they were like this before I got here." Chase walked the door on the right of the room. "There's an extra bed in this room," he walked to the front door and said, "I'm a go and get some breakfast from the cafeteria. I'll talk to you later."

"Hang on," Jack said. "I'll come with you. I'm starving."

* * *

"Mom," Speedy whined. "Let me go already."

"No, not yet," Amy said, hugging him tighter.

Speedy sighed. They were standing out in front of the school and he felt so embarrassed. Two girls walked by them, giggling.

"C'mon mom, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh, alright," she said, releasing him. "But, you're growing up so fast."

Finally, he thought. "Where's dad?" He asked.

.Amy scowled. "Knowing him, he's probably napping somewhere," she replied. "But you shouldn't worry about that, go have fun. I'll find him."

"Thanks, bye," he said and raced off to find his friends. After a minute he found them on the roof of the boys' dorm. Blue and Wolfie were looking over the edge with binoculars. Doom, on the other hand, hand his back turned and seemed bored as usual.

"Hey guys," Speedy greeted them. "What you doing?"

Wolfie and Blue looked back at him. "Hey," Wolfie said.

"Yo Speedy, what took you so long?" asked Blue.

"Ugh, I just got a little busy," he told them.

"Are you sure you weren't with your mom?" Blue teased.

"No," he said then changed the subject. "So what are you doing with those binoculars?" He walked over to the edge and looked over.

"What else?" Wolfie said. "We're looking at girls." He handed Speedy a pair of binoculars.

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Sure," Blue said. "We decided we might as well take our free time looking for the hottest girls to ask out. This way we can look all we want and no one gets hurt."

"Especially us," Wolfie added.

"You two are idiots," Doom mumbled.

"What would you know?"

"Um, won't we get in trouble for this," Speedy asked as Blue threw him a pair of binoculars.

Wolfie rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Listen goodie two shoes, why don't you cry to your mommy about it," he said. The others laughed.

"Very funny, Wolfie," Speedy said. Why did he have to make fun of him all the time?

"Actually, I'm thinking of changing my name," Wolfie said. "Something more… Macho, like Bronze or Killer."

"Says the guy who can't even beat his sister in a fight," Speedy snickered.

Before he could retort, Blue spoke up. "Hey guys, twins at ten o' clock!"

Wolfie quickly looked his way and Speedy rolled his eyes before looking too. There, he saw two pretty grey cats walking towards the girls dorm. One was in pink the other was in blue. But besides that they looked identical.

While they goggled at the girls, Speedy's eyes wandered over to a large moving truck with flying equipment and gravity boards. There he saw Taylor, screaming something at the haulers. People who walked by were flinching at her yelling.

Not far from the parking lot was something really strange. He saw a rabbit in a flower dress running down the walkway. I wonder what that's about, he thought.

Then, he noticed a crowd near the fountain in the middle of the school's large front lawn. It was a couple of girls gathered around someone. A closer look told him it was Dana. She was smiling, obviously excepting all their compliments. Of course, he thought.

"What are you guys doing?" Said an angry voice from behind him.

They three looked behind them to see Rosie and Julia standing there, enraged.

"Uh, hey Julia, Rosie," Blue said. "We were just you know… Bird watching?"

Julia shook her head not believing it. "I should've known you guys were doing something stupid." She and Rosie snatched the binoculars away from them and looked over the side. "Just as I guessed!"

"Sometimes I just can't believe you four," Rosie said.

"I wasn't in this," doom said in his defense. "They dragged me up here."

Speedy knew that they were about to get chewed out but the thing was, he didn't plan on staying. "I just remembered guys, I have somewhere else to be."

"Don't you dare…" But the words were barely out of her mouth before he disappeared.

* * *

**(An hour later)**

"Okay, Tango, your morning sucked but your afternoon can't get any worse," the kangaroo told himself as he pulled his things out of his car. He looked up at the school and to his dismay, saw a white rabbit in a dress with a balloon running his way. It was Bit.

"I spoke too soon," Tango mumbled as he pulled down his car hood.

"Hey Tango!" Bit exclaimed. "Let me help you with your luggage."

"Okay, but don't touch my easel," he said, picking it up protectively.

"Plan on doing some painting while you're here?" Bit asked, starting to walk towards the boys' dorm with Tango behind him.

"Yeah it's a good stress reliever," he replied. "I was at the car mechanic's all morning. For some unknown reason, my brand new truck keeps overheating."

"Oh, so that's where you've been all this time. I was wondering when you'd get here."

Tango locked the car. "Then I guess we were wondering two different things," he said, staring at Bit's choice of clothing.

"Oh! I almost completely forgot I was wearing it," he said. "I can explain."

"Do I really want to know?"

"You see, my flight lost my luggage and I gave them my cell number to call me when they found it and, just my luck, I somehow lost my phone. So, I drove down to my sister's apartment over in Stormtine to call them about my current situation. Turns out, her Doberman does not like me and well, this was all she had on short notice. I'm also wearing the balloon because they were giving them out free down the road at a hotdog stand. But in the midst of all my bad luck, I've just recently received good news."

"The airline found you luggage?"

"No, But, " he started excitedly, "I got a letter this morning saying that the _Know It _was going to use the pictures I took in Camelot, at that museum that was robbed."

Tango remembered that story clearly. It was about two weeks ago, Bit happened to be there on vacation when out of the blue, the one of the biggest and most secured museums was robbed. The police and the IFAN (Interga;atic Federal Agency of Norm) had kept a lot from the public. Luckily, Bit had gotten plenty of photos of the before and after.

"The company was ecstatic when I called and told them what I had last week. So far, no one's been able to release anything about it since they've shut down half of Camelot," he went on.

Tango stopped walking. "Was it that bad?"

Bit's mouth dropped open. "OF course it was! That museum has never even remotely been closed to being robbed. It has the Best security money can buy. And only the most valuable and highly secured items were taken. So you know what that means?" Tango shook his head.

Bit rolled his eyes. "It's the Phantom Thief. He has returned!" He said, a little too dramatically.

Tango was shocked for a moment. This so called 'Phantom Thief' had lived up to his name. For a whole year, he had been going from place to place, stealing valuable stuff and mocking the police. No one knew who he was or how he did the things he did.

"But he disappeared like six months ago. Why has he popped up all of a sudden?"

Bit shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he was just taking a break." He stopped and looked past Tango. "Hey, look who's here." He pointed.

Tango looked in that direction to see who Bit was talking about. It was Boots. Easily recognizable, especially with his straw hat on. He headed toward them, with a group of girls following him. When he saw Tango and Bit, he said something to the girls and they walked off, giggling and he walked over to them.

"Hey, Boots," they said at the same time.

"How've ya'll been?" He asked in his usual suave western accent.

"Fine," Tango replied. "Did you hear 'bout the thefts?"

"I hear' from a friend that there's someone five finger discounts on some illegal chromium."

"You mean that stuff that they use for robots and machines?" Bit asked. "Why would they steal that stuff? If you have a license for it, you can buy that stuff."

Boots looked at him. "Obviously, they ain't have no license for it. And you can only buy a small amount too," he added.

"So I'm guessing they exceeded the 'buying' limit," Tango commented.

"If you count a whole entire forty acre load then definitely," he said.

Tango was shocked. Who in the world would even need that much chromium, let alone be able to hide it all somewhere.

"Well did you hear that the Phantom is back?" Bit asked. When Boots shook his head, Bit explained everything he had just told Tango minutes earlier.

"Dang, that's pretty interesting, but how do you reckon' it was him? Usually, he makes some sort of dramatic appearance before he steals something. He's a mocker, and this doesn't really sound like his doing."

"But this robbery was masterminded," Bit challenged. "Who else could have done it?"

Boots squinted his eyes in thought. "You'd be surprised, Tall Ears. Sometimes it is an experienced thief from another galaxy, other's it's someone you know right down the street." Boots was looking somewhere else now. Tango turned to see who it was. To his surprise, the Fangs were walking in their direction.

"What are they doing here?" he asked.

"They got into some trouble recently and ended being forced to come here, is what I heard," Boots replied, not even glancing at Tango.

"When did this place become a school for delinquents?"

"Since powerful and wealthy parents don't want their kids locked up," he replied with a grunt.

Fear and the rest of his crew walked up and Fear stared Boots right in the eye. "Boots."

"Fear." He replied, looking at him squarely.

Tango looked at the others. Fur was right behind him, tall and powerful looking as ever, and his stare at Bit made him shake. Shade, who was wearing his sunglasses, seemed bored. But Tango noticed someone else he had never seen. It was another ferret. He was yellow with black markings over his eyes and ears and had a sword swung around a sash on his back.

Bit, attempting to break the tension and move from Fur's stare walked up to the new addition. "Hey what's your name?"

He just stared at Bit. Shade spoke up. "You should mind your own business, fox meat."

"Thanks for making me completely self-conscious of my roommate," Bit said.

Tango turned his attention back to Boots and Fear. Their faces were unreadable, and their stares unwavering. It was obvious that they hated each other, but it seemed like real hate to him. Not like that they got into a fight when they were younger, but a seething hate. Something that grew over time into pure anger. Boots never talked about Fear specifically, but whenever they were in the same room, there was that feeling that a fight was about to break out.

Fear took a step back. "Let's go, guys. No point in wasting any more time here." He walked off with the others three following closely behind.

"What's up with them? They seem more on guard then usual," Bit said.

"A whole lot of something, that's for sure," Boots said finally, before walking away.

"Something's up, I can feel it," Tango said, resuming his walk to the dorm with Bit.

"Like my horoscope said, 'All will be reveled in time'."

Tango sighed. "I hope so Tall Ears."

* * *

Millie and Julia walked into the girls dorm. Inside, it looked polished. Nice tile floors and decorated walls with art from famous artist to fan made stuff and people were everywhere. Millie felt nervous. Was there anyone here that she knew?

"You ready, Millie?" Julia asked smiling. She was trying to hold her stuff and adjust the bow on her head at the same time.

Millie nodded. Her older half-sister Julia had attended the year before and now she was junior in level two. "I'm just a little nervous." She followed Julia up to the front desk line. A few moments later they were up in front. A chubby, sweet looking mouse with giant purple glasses and wearing a splash of colors greeted them while hanging up the phone.

"Hey Julia," She greeted with a vibrant voice. "It's so nice to see you again. Who's this?" She asked, looking at Millie.

"Penelope, this is my little sister Millie. Millie, this is the best dorm advisor ever, Penelope."

She smiled. "Well, it's a fun job." She flipped through a large group of spread sheets then tore out two slips of paper and handed them to the girls. "Here's your room numbers and schedules." She then gave Julia a little wink. "I even pulled some strings to put you and Harmony in the same room together."

"Thanks Penelope," she said excitedly. "Where's Manny? She's one of the security guards for our dorm," she explained to Millie.

"She's breaking up a fight on the third floor."

"A fight? Who's fighting up there?"

Penelope looked away. "I'm not really supposed to say," she said in that tone that meant she was obviously going to tell them anyway. "But Blair and Vixie were at each other's necks. Can you believe they got put in room's right next to each other?" She whispered.

Julia giggled. "I guess there's going to be trouble this semester, huh?"

Penelope nodded. "But, I don't want you anywhere near the fighting. And don't go gossiping about it or anything else going on without talking to me about it first. Especially if it's juicy," she added.

"Alright," she said. Julia and Millie moved away from the desk. "Isn't she great?"

Millie laughed. "Yeah, but a little nosy if you ask me." Millie looked to the other side of the room and saw Molly walking toward the hallway with a clipboard in her hands. She called out her name.

Molly looked up and smiled, quickly running in her direction. "Millie, I'm so glad you're here."

"Millie, now that Molly's with you, I'm going to head up to my room," she said bye and left.

The two friends started walking down the hall. "So how's it going, Molly?"

She gave an exhausted sigh. "I've been busy nonstop all week." She held up her clipboard. "Since my mom's a big part of the foundation, she's been making me do a lot of the stuff that everyone else is too busy to do. Right now, I have to go to all the rooms on the first and second floors and make sure everyone's there and make sure they got their schedule."

"Wow, now I feel sorry for you."

Molly shrugged. "Don't worry about it. But I was able to get us a room with each other but I don't know about any of our other roommates." She stopped in front of room 43. "Here it is."

"I don't care who they are as long as they don't snore." They walked in and the first thing Millie heard was music. It was coming from behind the door on her right. "Who's in there?"

Molly shrugged and opened the small refrigerator door and pulled out water. "I don't know. This is the first chance I've actually gotten to be here."

Millie observed the room. The walls were orange and there was couch and a small coffee table. On one side was what looked like a small bar where Millie had gone, looking for snacks in the cupboard. On the other next to the other door was a computer and keyboard installed into the wall.

"Wow, is that something new?"

Millie nodded and sat in the spinney chair by the computer. "Yep, all the rooms were redone and these were installed."

"Awsome," she replied. "Let me put my stuff away." Millie walked toward the opposite door away from the music. Whoever it was probably wanted privacy.

In the room, the walls were a dark shade of orange and the carpet looked brand new. There were two sets of bunk beds and a dresser and a large window on the side with drapes over it. Millie looked toward the closet and saw a bat. She had her front body in the closet bent down and she seemed to be talking to someone.

I wonder if she's on a cellphone, Millie thought, unsure if she should interrupt. "Um, hey. Do you need any help?"

She quickly stood up and turned to face Millie, a surprised look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your roommate," Millie replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

The girl seemed to relax. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I wasn't really thinking about that."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Were you talking on the phone?"

"Ugh no," she replied, quickly turning and closing the closet door. "You don't mind if I take the closet, do you?"

"No, I don't really have anything to hang up but I don't know about Molly or anyone else."

"Thanks." She faced Millie again. "Hi, my name's uh… Lilah."

"Mine's Millie. Is this your first time here," she asked.

"You have no idea," she replied vaguely.

Molly walked in just then, carrying a bowl of chips. "Millie, you want something to eat?"

"In a minute. This is Lilah," she introduced.

"Hey," Molly greeted excitedly. "Just to let you know, I don't do go with heights so I'm going to need a bottom bunk."

"I will too," someone said. The others turned to see another girl walk in. "Hi, I'm Tabby."

The others said hi and she sat down on the right side bunk. "Who's in the other room blasting the music?"

The others shrugged. "Let's go see who it is," Millie said. The other three walked out into the main room. When they did, someone else walked in. It was a blonde squirrel and she was texting on her phone.

She looked up and noticed the others. "Hello, I'm Eliza" she said in a British accent.

"Hi, " Molly greeted, introducing her and the others. "Um, you'll have to take that room," she said pointing to the door on the right. "There should be an extra bed."

She nodded and walked up to the door. "Hello," she yelled. When there was no answer she sat her suitcase down and banged on the door. "Open up!"

Suddenly, the music stopped and the others just stared. A black panther swung the door open and stuck her head out. She had black hair and a white bang. "What is it?" she asked harshly.

"Well, I don't want to be rude but you're going to have to share that room you're in," Eliza replied, unwavering.

The girl leaned on the door post and stared back at Eliza. "Are you going to make me?" She challenged.

"Girls," Molly said, getting between them. "We're all roommates here. Friends, buddies, Amiga's! Let's not fight." They both just rolled their eyes. "Now, all of you sit down on the couch. I want to run over some stuff with you guys."

Millie and Lilah sat down on the couch. Reluctantly, the other three girls followed and Molly stood in front of them, smiling.

"Hello, ladies. Just to recap, I'm Molly. And," she started to point at the others. "I know Millie, and Delilah. You're Tabby, then Eliza, and I don't think I've gotten your name yet," She said to the other girl.

"I'm Renée," she said.

"Nice to meet you. And I really liked some of those songs you were playing."

Tabby snorted. "Do you always play your music so loud?"

"Do you have a problem with me dog breath?"

"Yeah, I do. Especially when it's with someone who's bothering everyone on the floor!"

Renée sat back. "Don't like it, leave."

"I think I will," she stood up and walked out their room.

"Best idea she's had since I've met her." Renée left without another word.

Eliza sighed and stood up. "I'm going to unpack." She went into her room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine, just you wait," Molly told them. Suddenly her phone beeped. "Oh my gosh, I still have to go to the rooms and I'm off schedule. Got to go. See you two later." She rushed out of the room.

"Do you really think we'll get along?" Lilah asked.

Millie shrugged. "I don't know, but at least there won't be a dull moment with them around." A second later, a loud bell rang. "Hey, that's the lunch bell. Want to go get something to eat?" She asked Lilah.

"Okay, let's go." Lilah grabbed Millie's hand and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Crystal sighed. Where is he, she thought. Flash told me to meet him here an hour ago.

Crystal stood by the large basin of balloons in the garage. Planes and other large equipment had been placed inside. She started looking at some of the new model G6 nerovasion guns lined up against the wall.

A few minutes later, Flash walked in the garage room carrying a bag of chips.

"There you are," she said. "Your late." She snatched the bag of chips from his hand.

"Sorry. I was signing up for tryouts and the line was long."

"Tryouts for what?"

"Football of course," he explained.

She giggled. "Why? So you can get trampled on by a six foot shark," she said, shivering with the recap of her encounter.

"No, it's because I'm really good. I'm perfect material for the school's football team. You'll see," he replied.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Isn't that the exact same thing you said when you tried to join the Fangs."

"Pfft, that was different. Fear thinks he's the best at everything and no one's as good as him. Well, next time I get a chance I'll show him how big of a mistake he made when he didn't let me join their group."

Flash walked up to one of the planes and examined it for a minute before jumping in it. "This is awesome. Do you think it really flies?'

Crystal jumped in the seat behind him. "I don't know. Turn it on and let's see."

He nodded and flipped the switch. The engine roared to life and the spinner started up. "Man, this is cool!"

"We should fly it," she joked, leaning back against the seat.

"You're right," he said. "Why don't we take it out for a test run later?"

"I was joking. Do you know how much trouble we'd get in?"

"We won't get caught," he replied, flipping the switch to off. "And besides, it gives me a good idea for what we can do with the balloons."

Crystal sat up straight up. "I'm listening."

"The opening assembly tonight," he stated.

"What about it?"

"Everyone's going to be there, Crystal," he said and started to explain. "Tonight, we fly the plane over the football stadium where their holding it and drop the balloons. It'll be fun."

Crystal thought about it. It would be fun to take the plane out and everyone would be talking about them. She had also risked her life with Dana to get those balloons. This seemed like a tea party compared to facing her when she's angry.

She smiled. "What's the plan?"

* * *

**Omg, I'm DONE! Took me forever though. **

**Sorry for the long wait but I do have most of my characters up. Here's the link- .com/gallery/**

**If the link doest work just copy and paste it into your go box and click enter or go to my homepage. It'll definitaly be there!**

**I also update new characters frequently on it so check it out regularly :)**

**Thanks for being patient. I'll try to finish the next one sooner.**


	4. The Rally

**Okay. Finally, Next chapter.**

**Anyway, I really wanted to post this way quicker than my last one so there's a lot of things I have to do now. And I hate myself for not taking more time to write. **

**And I also haven't had much time to correct some of my errors either. Sorry. But thanks for my support and I also didn't write all the selections since I asked someone I knew for help on some of them. Her style is a little different a bit from mine but I edited it a little so it'll make sense.**

**One section give her complete credit for is Vixie's. I had no idea how to go about reflecting from her mind but she had no problem with it.**

**Oh well, and don't forget, I have the pictures of the characters posted on my deviant art page. The link is on my homepage cause this one doesn't work.**

**But anyway, enjoy the story! And Review!**

* * *

**(Girls' Building, 12.00 pm)**

Julia opened the door into her dorm. She saw her best friend Harmony talking to someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Cheetah? Is that you?" Julia dropped her things to the floor.

She nodded. "Yep," she said turning to look at her. She was wearing an orange tank top with jeans and stilettoes. Her spotted fur, as usual, was flawless.

Julia hugged both of them. "Wow, you both haven't changed a bit," she said, then looked at Cheetah. "Are you still one of Dana's lackeys?"

She rolled her eyes. "She's not that bad."

Rosie had walked in just then from the a jointing room. "Are you kidding? She's the devil in a really bad disguise," she commented. "I'd don't know how you've lasted so long."

She just shrugged and turned her changed the something else. "Have you talked to Penelope?"

Julia nodded, sitting down next to her. "Yeah, I heard." She picked up a copy of _The In & Out _magazine sitting on the counter. She immediately flipped to the shoes catalog to see in the new Vendette suede boots hadn't been released in stores yet. Last week, it had been the topic to her sisters' weekly fights.

"I think," Rosie started, with her usual attitude, "that Vixie had it coming. She's been probing for a fight for months now. Maybe, if we're lucky, they'll send her off to a boot camp or something and she'll leave her annoying ego behind."

"Doubt it," Cheetah said. "Rich daddy equals 'Entitled to Anything and Everything' syndrome."

"Well that bitch better get off her high-horse, Cheesy, before she has to start dealing with me," she replied, leaving.

Julia couldn't help but smile at the little nickname Rosie still referred to her by. Usually, if it was any other person besides one of them, Cheetah would've clawed their face off. It had been a name she went by when they were little, but shook off when she got rid of her glasses and braces.

Julia looked over at Harmony sitting on the couch. She hadn't said a word yet. "Harmony, are you all right."

She looked a little surprise at her question, as if she hadn't noticed her sitting in the room with her. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." Then she smiled. "I've had a little bit of a music block lately but I'm sure it will leave soon."

Julia thought that was a little strange that Harmony of all people was having trouble with her music, but then again, there was a first time for everything.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Julia asked, setting down the magazine next to Cheetah. When Harmony nodded, she looked at her other friend. "Do you want to come to?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. Going outside means risking detection from Dana or Vixie. Right now, I think it's best if I avoid them for as long as possible."

* * *

**(Detention Center, Main Building 12.12 pm)**

Vixie sighed and leaned back in the creaky wooden chair. Going on right now was probably the most boring and pointless talk she had ever had with the dorm officer yet. Not far across from her sat the beast she couldn't tolerate. Not her attitude nor her unbelievably awful clothing choice.

Blair the Wolf.

True, maybe Vixie had instigated the fight, calling her a 'Beast of England.' But then again, who wouldn't? She wore cheaply worn clothing that dated back to Wal-Mart in the 1980's.

Manny, the girls' head dorm officer shot a harsh glare at the both of them. "Really? You two, fighting before the semester even begins? It must be a new record for the both of you. I thought you ladies would've been over this child-like behavior already."

Examining her nails, Vixie decided the effort to answer was a waste of herprecious and important time. Well, until Blair spoke up, anyway.

"I'm telling you Manny, this self-absorbed bitch needs to get off my back before-"

"You need to put a muzzle on it Dog, before you say something you'll regret," Vixie cut in heatedly.

"You want to make good on your threat, bitch?" She replied lunging.

Manny hurriedly got in between them and sat them both back down. "I swear you two…" She stopped when her walkie-talkie bussed. Manny looked at the both of them. "You two need to grow up and act like your age. Neither of you are leaving without an apology." And just like that she left to respond to the call.

Blair sat there, staring back at Vixie. Vixie, in response, just rolled her eyes. Playing games wasn't going to help. Getting out of was of major importance. She had a mani-pedi in an hour and she'd miss her appointment if Manny didn't release them soon. But Vixie was damned if she was going to be the one to say it first, and she knew Blair felt the same way.

Suddenly, something sparkled on Blair's finger as she shifted her weight on the chair. Vixie stared at probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

A gold ring with a platinum setting and purple chrome diamond!

This was big. Vixie had only seen one in her life. It had been at a museum she had visited that her dad had been funding. She could never remember the name of the damn place though.

But that was beside the point. Once inside she and her dad had gotten a tour of the place. Even some of the more exclusive places. But when they had gotten to their vaults, the tour guide told them all about a desolate planet which had been abandoned years earlier and almost no record of the people remained.

Except for that ring.

When she had shown it to them, Vixie remembered her heart almost came to a stop. It was gorgeous and, even for a thousand year-old ring, it was in perfect condition.

But as luck had it, it was in no way shape or form, for sale. Apparently, it was a priceless and extraordinary item and it was the only one in the universe.

But if that was true, how could Bad-Breath-Blair have one, sitting on her finger?

"Where the hell did you get that?" Vixie said, a little more eagerly than she intended to.

Blair looked slightly taken aback by the question. "What? My ring?"

Vixie nodded. "Yeah, where did you get it? Did you steal it?"

"It's none of your business where I got it?" Blair turned away, protectively covering the ring.

Vixie rolled her eyes. She hated it when people insisted being so difficult with her. "Listen," she said calmly, "I know neither of us is leaving here without an apology. So, if you tell me where you got that, I'll tell Manny that…"

Blair's laugh cut her off instantly. "What? Are you, Vixie the Vain, going to say you're sorry?"

"Please," she huffed. "I'd never apologize to you. But Manny doesn't have to know that. If I tell her we did, then she'd let us leave. But I want to know where you got that ring."

Blair stayed silent for a moment before answering back. "I got it over the summer. A… friend gave it to me. That's all I know."

"Well, could you be a little more specific?"

Blair shook her head. "No. You wanted to know where I got it, and that's what I told you."

Vixie sighed angrily. She _needed _that ring. It was one of a kind and she knew Blair wouldn't do it any fashion statement favors.

Just as Vixie was about to ask her more, Manny walked in seeming a little frustrated. "So did you girls come to an agreement?" She said.

Vixie stood up and nodded. "Yes, Manny, we did. We made amends and have seen that even though we'll never be friends, we'll have to live with each other for a little while longer."

Manny looked a bit surprised, but nodded anyway. "Well, I'm glad you two made up. You both can-"

"Wait," Vixie said, smiling sweetly. "It's obvious being around each other to much will just start another fight. So, how about I leave first and then Blair leaves in another, hmm… I don't know. Maybe ten minutes?"

Blair's jaw dropped open but Manny just nodded. "Okay, Vixie, you go first."

Vixie smiled and picked up her purple Viton purse and waved at Blair. "Bye, Blair," she said smugly before heading for the door.

She could feel Blair's eyes staring daggers into her back. But why should she care? She didn't care the least about Blair or what she thought of her.

But that ring was a whole lot to care about. As far as Vixie was concerned, that was her ring on Blair's finger. Getting it might be tough, but she'd give anything to have that ring. And she knew for a fact she'd get that ring. The only sad part was how attached Blair seemed to be to it.

_Oh well, _Vixie thought. _She'll just have to get over it._

* * *

**(Girls' Building 4.15 pm)**

Renée walked to the second floor, still a little angry about her rooming situation. Why, out of the hundreds of girls here, did she have to be put up with a spoiled dog? She'd hoped there could be some changes but sadly enough, rooms were full and roommates couldn't be moved without their consent or a warrant. And Renée had no choice but to stick it out.

But she did find the number to the room of one of her friends. Soon, she was upstairs at the 50's-100. If she remembered correctly, Lita was in 69.

She knocked and almost immediately got an answer. A silver bluish rabbit with deep black eyeliner and a magicians hat opened the door. She had an icy look in her eyes which made even Renée's skin crawl a little.

"Have you seen a light blue rat around anywhere?" She asked half-humorously.

She didn't reply but stepped back to let Renée in. The first person she saw was a blue swallow typing furiously on a computer. "Hi," Renée said. She got what seemed to be a small grunt for a reply.

"That's Willow," the rabbit said. "And I'm Silverblue. But you can call me Silver."

"Any other roommates?"

"Yeah, but they went out."

"Okay," Renée replied. A second later, Lita walked out one of the rooms, seeming her usual upset and more depressed self.

"Hey, Lita. Having as much as a sucky time as I've had?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's putting it lightly," she said, sitting down. "This place is absolutely boring so far. And not only that, my brother is here. And you know how much I hate having him around."

Renée just shrugged. She'd known Lita a long time and knew 'words of comfort' might as well be the equivalent to dumping hot coffee on her hand. It wouldn't do anything but make her angrier and leave a burn to both people.

"Well at least you have bearable roommates so far."

"Is one of them a way too happy pink rabbit?" Silverblue asked causally sitting down.

Renée shook her head. "No, even worse. I'm living with a super giddy mouse, a British squirrel, a whiny looking bat, and a know-it-all princess dog with way to much of an attitude."

"Sounds like a MTV drama just waiting to happen," Lita commented. "Did you try-"

"Switching rooms? Yeah, but they're all full."

Lita smiled. "To bad we can't toast to it with a bottle of champagne."

"Never say never," Silverblue said, standing up and heading for the small fridge.

"I didn't," she replied back. Lita had barely gotten the words out when Silverblue took out a bottle of Chablis.

"Whoa, how'd you sneak that up here," Renée asked, taking the bottle into her hands.

"It wasn't easy," Silverblue said, pulling out some glasses. "But luckily the dorm officers were being distracted by some crazy chicks fighting on the third floor."

She took the bottle and poured some into each of the glasses. "I also here they keep some down in the teacher's lounge."

Renée and Lita looked at each other and smiled mischievously. Renée knew exactly what her friend was thinking. "I guess we'll have to take a visit there soon then, huh?"

Silverblue looked over their shoulders. "Hey, Willow, did you want any?"

Willow shook her head quickly without responding verbally. Silverblue shrugged and handed each of them a glass. "Let's make a toast."

"To what?" Lita asked.

Renée thought about it for a moment. "How about to a year of badass behavior?"

They all laughed and their glasses made a clinking noise as they met in the air. "To Badass Behavior!"

* * *

**(Opening Ceremony Rally, Stadium 7.30 pm)**

It was later that night, Farrago found herself trying to find her way through a crowded stadium full of loud people trying to find where they wanted to sit. She sighed, wondering if her friends had had more fun here so far.

A few minutes later she spotted Jack down near the bottom stands. She hurried to him quickly, noticing he was talking to some fox. "Hey, Jack."

Jack looked back and smiled warmly. "Hey, there Farrago," he said and motioned to his friend. "This is Chase."

"And I'm Jill!" A very happy voice squealed from behind Farrago. She turned and saw her friend standing there with coffee. That was a bad combination.

"Hey," Chase greeted. "Have either of you seen a panda walking around here?"

Farrago shook her head but Jill nodded. "Yep, I have one as my roommate. Arleost. She likes it really quiet though."

"That sounds like her. Is she coming?"

Jill shrugged. "I'm not really sure. She If she did I think she went with someone else. She seemed sort of strange."

They all found an empty bleacher and sat down. "Yeah, she's psychic."

Jill gasped. "Seriously? So, she like, sees things in the future! That's awesome!"

He nodded. "Yeah, but sometimes she gets a little caught up in it."

"Can she see everything in the future?" Jack asked.

"I'm not really sure," Chase told them. "I know her visions are pretty random."

Farrago started to think about how awesome it must be to be psychic. You can see the future and predict what was going to happen next. She thought this was probably the most awesome power anyone could have. Farrago wished she could see the future. Maybe then she wouldn't be so unsure about a lot of things.

A loud bang was sounded that snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked into the middle of the stadium and noticed a gorgeous looking hedge podge standing there with a microphone in her hand.

"Hey Everyone!" She said enthusiastically. "It looks like everyone's here and ready for a new year!" Most of the students in the crowd screamed happily.

"That's Central," Chase told the others. "She's the Vice head around here and can get pretty tough. But she's also pretty cool."

Central continued to talk as the others quieted down. "Many of you guys know me as Central the cool teacher, but a whole bunch of you know me as a counselor and others as the way to strict rule enforcer. But for the newbies, you'll just have to see which one I am to you." She winked and the lights near the bleachers dimmed dramatically while the ones pointing to the elevated stadium brighten up a bit.

"Before we get to our little pep rally we set up for you guys, I want to go over some rules which seemed to have already been forgotten." A lot of people groaned and Central smiled. "Don't be like that," Central said.

"First off, just to let you know, fighting will _not _be tolerated," she started. "Apparently, two young ladies I know very well have already broken that one." Farrago had heard about the fight because a lot of the older kids had been talking about it, but she wasn't sure who they were. Hopefully, she'd never meet them. "Also, no alcoholic drinks. I don't want to find them in anyone's room. Not to mention no leaving your dorms after ten thirty on weeknights or eleven thirty on weekend nights. And no sneaking into the teachers areas, classrooms, storage, or the kitchen without permission. Just to let you know there will be twenty four hour guards on the premises."

"Also, no operation any, and that means, planes, ammunitions, or any heavy machinery of the schools without supervision from an expert. In fact, stay out of the garage unless your with one of our experts here," she said, motioning to some others on the end of the stadium. "And just to add, we're requesting that our more airborne students stay grounded during the day. Jealous reasons aside," she said, with some humor in her tone. "there are some safety issues included." There were some more groans from the stadium.

Central smiled. "Well, I'm done ruining your fun, let's start the rally!"

Everyone stood up and cheered. The footballs players started running out and the cheers grew louder. Farrago saw the cheerleaders running out too when she felt Jill grab her arm.

"Farrago, look over there!" Jill pointed to the sky to the left of the stadium and she noticed a plane heading there way. She also noticed it was a little too low and it might come crashing down. She let out a scream.

* * *

**(A Few minutes earlier, Garage)**

Crystal pulled the door to the garage, being careful to avoid detection from security and to be quick about it.

"There you are!" Flash said, jumping in the plane. "I thought you wouldn't show."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I did." Crystal picked a pair of goggles and jumped into the back of the plane. "Are you sure about this."

He nodded, slipping on his goggles and checking the log book of the plane. "Yeah, just hang on. Oh, and here," he turned and handed her the remote to open the doors. "When I tell you, open the doors."

She nodded and waited a minute before he slipped the logbook back onto the holder and started flipping the switches one by one until the plane came to life and the rutters started to spin, making a loud noise.

"Okay, open the doors!"

Crystal clicked the green button and the doors opened up and the plane started to ease out. She couldn't help but feel the rush of adrenaline that she always felt when breaking the rules along with flying. She let out a scream when she felt the plane lift off the ground and into the sky.

Flash turned the plane and she looked over the side, seeing it head closer and closer to the stadium.

"Be careful!" She yelled over the wind.

He smiled. "Aren't I always?"

Flash flew down and all the way into the opened stadium, rught over the heads of other students who looked surprised and some screamed. Crystal laughed when she saw Dana, scream and jump to the ground along with most of the other cheerleaders.

Her boyfriend flew up and did a circle over the stadium again. "Time to drop the balloons!"

And just like that, he released the hatch and hundreds of balloons feel out and over the stadium. It was one thing to be down there, but crystal thought the view from in the air was priceless.

"We're better park the plane back in the garage!" Flash yelled, bringing her form her thoughts.

"Why?"

"We need to make a clear dash for it!" he yelled back.

She nodded and pushed the button on the remote to open the doors. Flash rounded with the plane one more time to make a clean beeline for the open doors. Crystal gave one more glance over the ISAN and saw how ginormous and nice it looked from the air.

She smiled. That was fun, she thought. I think im really going to like this place.


End file.
